


Being Mortal

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon frowned as he eyed Tim, “A bad day at the office involves multiple bleeding wounds and…did you break your nose?!” When Tim shrugs, Kon really wants to go slam his own head against a wall a few times out of sheer frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Kal's birthday fic <3

When Kon had heard the low roar of Tim’s bike approaching, he had quickly finished his sandwich and exited the kitchen. The low roar grew louder with every passing second and by the time he had floated down into the Batcave, he didn’t need to rely on his super hearing to hear the bike coming in.  
  


With a grin, Kon was ready to greet Tim. But all warm greetings died when he caught sight of the man. He was a bloody mess as he stumbled off his red bike. Half of his uniform was torn and hanging in torn flaps against his bleeding skin. Part of his cowl was torn off as well. There was a phenomenal gash on his right leg that had left a trail of blood down his thighs and made them shine with in a dull tone.  
  
Kon was quick to fly down by his side and immediately offered his support to Tim. “What the hell happened to you?”, he asked as they slowly made their way to the med bay where Alfred was already waiting.  
  


“Bad day at the office.” Tim grunted as Alfred helped him sit up on a gurney.  
  


Kon frowned as he eyed Tim, “A bad day at the office involves multiple bleeding wounds and… _did you break your nose?!_ ”  
  


When Tim shrugs, Kon really wants to go slam his own head against a wall a few times out of sheer frustration. But instead, he asks Alfred how he can help. For the next few minutes he moves through the med bay, following Alfred’s directions and watching him clean Tim up.  
  


And Kon counts all of the new wounds.  
  


A cut on the forehead. A split lip. A cut across the bicep. Bruised knuckles. A large darkening bruise over his ribs. Another yellowing bruise on his shoulder blade. Smaller lacerations across his forearms and back. A deeper cut near his right kneecap. And he had been limping slightly on the left side.  
  


Every wound that Alfred cleans up makes Kon clench his teeth together tighter. To the point that his jaw is aching badly. He tries to pay attention to Tim as he explains to Alfred what happened. But he really see beyond the small bowl of water that sits next to Alfred. Because the clear water had turned a deeper shade of red with every dip of the cloth Alfred is using to clean Tim up.  
  


It’s just way too much blood.  
  


And it makes Kon’s heart twist and _hurt_.  
  


And feel horribly useless for some reason.  
  


When Alfred is done cleaning up and getting ready to disinfect the wounds, Kon steps forward. “Could I do that?”, he mumble asks, making sure not to look at Tim as he asks Alfred’s shirt collar.  
  


The elderly man is quiet for a moment as he considers the request and turns to look at Tim. Kon is not sure what he’s looking for but whatever it was, it made Alfred stand up. “Very well Master Kent. Please make sure to bandage him up as well please.”  
  


With a nod, Kon took Alfred’s place in front of a half naked Tim and picked up the large pair of tweezers. Without meeting Tim’s curious gaze, Kon held his hand out. “Arm.” He requested quietly as he plucked up a cotton ball soaked with disinfectant.  
  


He was slightly surprised that Tim quietly placed his forearm into his open hand. But he wasn’t going to question it. Instead he focused on disinfecting Tim’s wounds while keeping his touch as light as possible. Tim had no reaction to the smaller cuts but when he brushed a fresh cotton ball against the deep gash on his shoulder, he had clenched his teeth and muttered a curse underneath his breath.  
  


Kon had winced apologetically, “Sorry…”.  
  


Tim shook his head tightly, “It’s okay. Keep going.”  
  


With a terse nod, Kon continued. Wincing and apologizing every time Tim would wince or jerk or curse softly in pain. With every apology, the look in Tim’s eyes became softer and softer. Just like Kon’s touch.  
  


After gently patting the cut on Tim’s right leg, Kon dropped the red ball into the bowl along with the others. He quickly began to wrap up the cut, making sure that he didn’t wrap the bandage up too tight.  
  


When he moved on to wrapping the cut on his shoulder, Kon wondered if he should break the silence between them.  
  


Because he really couldn’t stand this.  
  


He couldn’t stop this uncomfortable lump that was just _stuck_ in his throat. He couldn’t bear the sight of the bloodied wash cloth and cotton balls sitting within reach. Every scar on Tim’s body was making his stomach twist like it was a damn pretzel. Every turn of the thin white bandage around Tim’s body made his eyes prickle uncomfortably.  
  


He wanted to tell Tim to be more careful. But he couldn’t.  
  


He wanted to yell at him to take better care of himself. But he wouldn’t.  
  


He wanted to take Tim into his arms and tell him to stop taking so many damn risks. But he didn’t.  
  


Instead he focused on wrapping up Tim’s raw knuckles and quietly spoke, “I…” _'really wish you’d take better care of yourself wish you would stop being so damn heroic don’t want you taking on too much want you to listen to me when I tell you that it hurts me when I see you hurt._ '  
  


He shook his head and tried again, “Can you…” _'not get this much hurt when you go out call me when you need help depend on me._ '  
  


He sighed and gave up, completing the job as he taped the last bandage in place.  
  


And he gave Tim a slightly watery grin, “Still up for our movie night?”  
  


Tim was quiet for a long moment. His cool blue eyes gazing steadily at him, almost as though he was trying to solve a puzzle. And then he smiled that little Tim smile that was meant to reassure the other person. “Just let me put some pants on.”  
  


—  
  


Two hours later, they are propped up against each other on the large sofa staring at the large TV screen. They watch the lawyer present a passionate plea to a quiet jury and all Kon can really focus on, is if Tim’s feeling comfortable or not.  
  


But the other man seemed comfortable enough as he rested against Kon’s shoulder and stared with rapt attention at the screen. With a soft sigh, Kon slumps down slightly into the plush sofa. Tim slides down an inch with him but doesn’t say anything. He does tighten his hold on Kon’s hand though.  
  


Kon turned to look down at the bandaged hand that is gently squeezing his. And his eyes jump up to the bandage across Tim’s nose and he thinks that its highly unfair that Tim can make a bandage across the nose look that cute. He kinda wants to lean over and kiss it better actually.  
  


He’s pondering the pro’s and con’s of it when Tim suddenly speaks up, “Conner?”  
  


Kon is shaken out of his revery at the question, “Yeah?”  
  


Tim is still staring at the screen, but his grip has gotten slightly tighter. And his body more stiff. “I’ll…try harder.”  
  


He draws a blank. Kon tries to crane his head enough to look down at Tim in confusion, “At what?”  
  


Tim is quiet as he takes his head off Kon’s shoulder and looks at him. For a long moment, Kon stared back in confusion before Tim’s eyes go down to his hand.  
  


And it clicks.  
  


With wide eyes, Kon splutters, “But I didn’t even say…how did you...?”  
  


Another small Tim smile. “You’re pretty easy to read.”  
  


He isn’t sure how to take that so he settles for pulling Tim into his lap, making sure not to jostle his strained knee. With a small smile, the meta pressed a kiss into Tim’s hair. “Just…try not to be so…mortal?” he asks a tad desperately.  
  


Tim snorts at him and offers him a dry, “I’ll try my best.”  
  


“That’s all I want.” Kon swears before patting Tim’s back.


End file.
